


Digimon Adventure Re-Make(Transcript)

by JadeSaber7860



Series: Digimon Re-Makes [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, Mystery Girl that looks like Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSaber7860/pseuds/JadeSaber7860
Summary: 1999, 8 kids went on a adventure in a distant land, with digital monsters. And now, Digimon is one of the most popular franchise from the East! spawning many anime, games, manga, merchandises and LOTS of Digimon. As the 25th Anniversary closes in and the release of Digimon Survive, let's go back in time and relive our memories, with some minor new details.Now, the Adventure Evolves Again...





	1. Character Changes & Ep1-25

-Adventure

A Retelling of Adventure, with the Two more Chosen Children

 

 

Official Ages

-Taichi: 11

-Yamato: 11

-Sora: 11

-Koushiro: 10

-Mimi: 10

-Joe: 12

-Takeru: 7

-Hikari: 8

 

Episodes that are skiped aren’t changed at all. 

 

Character Changes

All Chosen Children(Original 8 Only): 

They get amazed as hell when they get their Adult and/or Perfect Leveled Digimons

Taichi: I HAVE A FIRE BREATHING T-REX??? THAT’S AWESOME!!

Yamato: I HAVE A FIRE BREATHING WOLF??? THAT’S AWESOME!!

**-Taichi: Hey, I said that! Make your own line!**

**-Yamato: Screw you, man!**

Sora: I HAVE A PHEONIX??? THAT’S AWESO-

- **Koushiro: Actually, because it has the ”Dra” in it’s name, I think it’s actually a dragon**

Koushiro: I HAVE A FLYING LIGHTING SHOOTING HERCULES BEETLE! TAKE THAT, SORA!

**-Sora: OH MY GOD!! What have I done to you?!?**

**-Koushiro: You know what you did!!!**

(It’s a Digimon Abridged(Project Mouthwash) Reference)

Mimi: I HAVE A CACTUS WITH BOXING GLOVES??? THAT’S AWESOME!!

**-Numemon Resistance Leader:**   **What’s so cool with a Cactus with boxing gloves?**

Joe: I have… A Missile Shooting Walrus… That’s awesome!

**-Ikkakumon: Da!**

Takeru: I have… an Angle… THAT’S AWESOME!!!

**-Devimon: NO IT’S NOT! IT’S CHEATING!!**

Dark Shinka: I HAVE A… Skeleton Dinosaur… THAT’S EPIC!

***SkullGreymon starts attacking everything, even friends**

**-Taichi: LESS EPIC!**

Courage: I HAVE A CYBORG T-REX??? THAT’S EVEN AWESOMER!!

Friendship: I HAVE A WEREWOLF??? THAT’S EVEN AWESOMER!!

Knowledge: I HAVE… a bigger and fatter bug… How is this even awes-

**-AlturKabuterimon: HORN BUSTER!**

***Blows a F****hole thought TIME AND SPACE!!!**

**-Koushiro:… THIS IS FAR BEYOND AWESOMER!!**

 

**Taichi** :

He seems to like nicknaming people he knows, even if they suck(Matt, Izzy, T.K, Kari, Davis, His own reminds people of Tai-food), he is able to nickname Agumon something he likes(Zeromaru, but it got shortened to Zero). He calls him that until he gets MetalGreymon.

**Yamato** : 

He seems to be like his ”Canon” self, but he gets annoyed more easily. As the show goes on, he’s able to not get so annoyed anymore.

**Gabumon** : 

I’m Gabumon!

**Sora** :

She takes her position as "The Mother" more seriously, even to extreme leange(Saving Piyomon, even if a Meramon is close to them

**Piyomon/Biyomon** : 

Before she fights(Minus The Kuwagamon Fight), she removes her leg collar. She also has a sense of fashion, as she keeps a Red Hanker shift around her neck to match her pink color.

**Koushiro** : 

An Extreme hacker/computer programer who looks down on everyone(except Mimi and possible Tentomon), wanting to take over the world or take revenge on anyone who double cross him(Like Steve), as it goes on, he gets less smug and start caring more about the others(Minus Sora for some reason…)

**Tentomon:**

The Buzzer learns how to see something in the hacking Koushiro can’t see, witch makes Koushiro to gain respect for his partner. 

**Mimi** : 

Like her counterpart in Project Mouthwash

**Togemon** : 

You want a smack, jack?(She acts like a black chick with a very deep female voice)

**Ikkakumon** : 

Nyet! Ey will blast yooo to smiter!(He’s russians)

 

 

-EPISODES

 

Episode 1-25 is the same episodes, but some episodes ends with a Post-Credits Ending

-Episode 22 ends with someone, a girl, hiding in the shadows, waking up in a forest. She is confused why she is here she looks down and is shocked about something…

-Episode 25 ends with the girl, still hidden in shadows, is walking. She is carrying in her hand, a Digivice! When she hears someone calling for a ”Yamato, Koushiro, Joe” The girl’s pupil turns sharp when the voice shouts ”Taichi”. She starts running, she comes out from the bushes and sees Piyomon/Biyomon in a defensive position. She gets confused. The screen turns black and Piyomon/Biyomon says ”…Sora?”


	2. Episode 26: Shining Wings! Garudamon

-Episode 26: Shining Wings! Garudamon

Changes: 

As they gang runs after Sora, she fells down a cliff and gets hurt and falls unconscious. Piyomon/Biyomon cries for help, when she hears someone running in the bushes, she stands in a Defensive Stand, when the creature comes out from bushes. Biyomon gets confused and looks back to Sora, then back to the creature. She says ”Sora?”

 

The others finds Sora! How’s carried by Biyomon and… Sora?

This ”Sora” is a preteen girl, properly 11 years old. she has dark brown eyes, and shoulder length hair that sticks up in opposite sides at the back. Her hair is colored orange like Sora. She wears a dark blue jacket with rolled up sleeves, a dark brown undershirt with yellow upside-down triangle right under the collar, a short orange skirt, and black leggings with brown knee-high boots.

 

Taichi gets infront of the group and sees the girl, recognizes her as ”Rei”

 

One scene with Vamdemon later, Sora is leaning to a tree. Everyone is waiting for Sora to wake up, but ”Rei” is close away from them, looking around. Taichi keeps looks at Sora and back to Rei. Joe asks if Taichi knows Rei. Taichi says he only have seen her a few times, he only knows her brother more than her. Taichi decides to to get some answers and walks up to Rei. 

 

Rei says she was at her computer, when suddenly a weird device came out from the computer, she reveals it to be a Digivice. And something told her to put it in front of the Computer Screen, she was then sucked into it! She then found herself into a forest, where she kept encountering monsters, some nice, some mean. When one day, she found a Tree that gave it a weird chip and a tag to it. 

 

She reveals the chip, it’s a Crest! It’s colored light bronze and It’s mark looks like Cresece Moon with a small circle in it(Wodded-Wolf from Deviantart). Everyone is confused by this, how many crests or Chosen Children are there exactly?

 

After waking up, Sora explains that there are sopposed to be 10 Chosen Children. Rei is the 9th Chosen Child and the Bearer of The Crest of Loyalty. The last one is unknown, but she knows that Vamdemon knows the one who has it, in the real world!

 

Things goes like it does in the original

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You expected me to make OCs? F**** no! I wanna be as Oc free as possible with Digimon Fanfictions. and other fics.  
> (Like I said in Iggy's Bizzare Adventure, I can ignore it there as Iggy NEEDS other people to interact with)


	3. Episode 27 and 28

 

-Episode 27: Vamdemon, The Castle of Darkness

Changes: 

Rei has been informed about what is going on and that she has a responsibility now. Rei asks Koushiro is someone would have a broken arm or leg, would it be healed if they got into the Digital World. Koushiro says that since everything becomes Data, so any damages from the Real World is just None-Existence. Rei nods and is silent. Taichi makes a quick look on Rei’s legs. 

 

-Episode 28: The Chase! Hurry to Japan

Changes:

Gennai remembers why he has a Digimon at his home, there is supposed to be a 10 Chosen Children. He sees Rei and knows who the Partner is. 

 

At Gennai’s House, he says Rei’s partner is in the Training Room. It’s a Huckmon! 

 

 

**Digimon Analyzer:**

HUCKMON! A MINI DRAGON DIGIMON WANTING TO BECOME A ROYAL KNIGHT.

LEVEL: CHILD

ATTRIBUTE: DATA

TYPE: MINI DRAGON

SPECIAL ATTACK: FIF SLASH

 

He wants to become a Royal Knight, but his master, Gankoomon, wanted Huckmon to be in a group to learn about group activity, as that’s how Royal Knight works. Huckmon is not impressed by Chosen Children, even less to Rei. In which they start bickering with each other. 

 

Gennai says that when they return to The Real World, they will go back to their original point of leaving. Meaning Rei will go back to her room. 

 

Taichi decides to call Rei when they get home. 

 

In the Castle of Vamdemon, when the gate opens and everyone runs into it, Rei is about to get hurt by the Spider Digimons. Huckmon gets afraid and Evolves for the first time to... BaoHuckmon! 

 

 

**Digimon Analyzer:**

BAOHUCKMON! THE EVOLVED FORM OF HUCKMON, NOW WITH A MORE SENSE OF COMBAT 

LEVEL: ADULT

ATTRIBUTE: DATA

TYPE: DINOSAUR

SPECIAL ATTACK: FIF CROSS 

 

He beats the spider and grabs Rei, carrying her in his arms. 

 

Rei gets a smug smile and says ”So you DO care about me!”

BaoHuckmon blushes and is quiet for awhile until he says ”Shut up"

 

In the real world, Rei crashes into the ground, she sits up and sees Huckmon, now a small squishy head of himself, this is Humon, a Fan-Baby 2 Form made by me(I could be uncreative and made him a Koromon, but everyone else has a unique Baby 1 and 2 forms so screw you!). An Old Butler comes into her room, question if Miss Rei is alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such delay, again, I have a Youtube Channel where I English Sub a Swedish Sci-Fi Comedy Series from 2000. Again: Have a look: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLum5FDYKGfRx9ptRX1BhcYRTNyBYaFRD8
> 
> Also, I'm done with Chapter 7 of Iggy's BAA. I just need my friend Dennis to read it first...


	4. Episode 29-44 "The Human World Arc"

-Episode 32: Tokyo Tower is Hot! DeathMeramon

Changes: 

At the Park, the Kids are waiting for Rei to appear. When a limo appears. An old man comes out from the car and goes to the back trunk, carrying out a Wheelchair, he enfolds it and opens a door and carries someone and set the someone on the wheelchair. It’s revealed to be Rei, having Humon in her arms, grumpy that he hasn’t evolved yet. Rei was in a car accident, thanks to her parent’s being rich(and always being away), they where able to operate her. The butler, named Albert, has promised to keep this a secret. 

 

On the Tower, DeathMeramon attacks the Girls, Humon evolves into Huckmon, but gets punched into a wall. 

 

After they beat DeathMeramon, someone is watching our heroes from afar, it’s a human and he has an Agumon. 

 

-Episode 33: The Strange E-Mail, The Tenth Chosen Child!

Based on the Side Episode ”The Strange E-Mail" from the Digimon Adventure PSP Game

 

Taichi gets an E-Mail, from someone claiming to be The Tenth Chosen Child, wanting to meet at the Hikarigaoka.

 

Taichi gets the others with him. Where they meet a kid hidden in the shadows, he reveals his Crest Tag, but it’s empty. and his Digivice. The child appears from the shadows. 

 

The child is a tall and skinny teenager(highly 13 years old), He is wearing a white t-shirt with black sleeves, two vertical red stripes on each side of the chest, and white peace symbols on each sleeve. He weres a black undershirt, white jeans with red pocket openings, a black belt with a silver buckle, white shoes with red markings, black fingerless gloves with silver decorations on the knuckles, and a long light blue scarf with tattered-looking ends. Both arms are wrapped in bandages and his ears a pierced with a hanging large silver earring with a hanging black down arrow.

 

It’s no other than Neo Saiba, Rei’s Brother! She is crying in joy that her brother is ok and is back. Apparently, he just vanished one day. 

 

Taichi happily asks what Neo has been doing. Neo says determinedly that he wants to fight Taichi. Taichi is confused why, when he sees eyes high up in the shadows. It reveals it selfs as a... GeoGreymon!

 

**Digimon Analyzer:**

GEOGREYMON! A MORE AGGRESSIVE AND BATTLE ORIENTED VERSION OF GREYMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF AGUMON!!

LEVEL: ADULT

ATTRIBUTE: VACCINE

TYPE: DINOSAUR

SPECIAL ATTACK: MEGA BURST

 

Taichi randomly says if Neo is still angry about that he beat him in that Card Game Tournament. Neo claims yes, not only did Taichi beat him, but Taichi also lost to a guy, Taichi wasn’t even close to the Finals. He wants to high so they can see who has the better Digimon. 

 

Agumon evolves and they fight. GeoGreymon is winning, until Greymon blast the bridge, Neo realizes that he needs more power, he reveals his Crest! But its so dark... Neo claims this is a corrupted and power-fuller version of his Crest, he doesn’t remember what it was before, but he now calls it the Crest of Darkness!

 

Yamato claims that’s an uncreative name, 

-Neo: Uncreative THIS!

 

GeoGreymon evolves and does the same Animation as MetalGreymon, but instead...

 

**Digimon Analyzer:**

RISEGREYMON! THE EVOLVED FORM OF GEOGREYMON! NOW ARMORED AND WEAPONIZED WITH A CHROMEDIGIZOID GUN!

LEVEL: PERFECT

ATTRIBUTE: VACCINE

TYPE: CYBORG

SPECIAL ATTACK: TRIDENT REVOLVER

 

**Taichi: HE HAS A CYBORG DINOSAUR WITH A GUN FOR A HAND??? WHY DON’T METALGREYMON HAVE THAT?!?!-**

**-Greymon: I don’t know! Ask MetalGreymon!**

 

Neo reveals a Laptop and puts a USB Stick into it. also somewhere in RiseGreymon’s Gun so it doesn’t get hit. Neo starts typing something and RiseGreymon roars as he gets a weird energy around him, it seems to resemble a Digimon... Neo then say to the others that they can join in the fight too. 

 

Everyone evolves to their strongest forms they can turn into

(MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Garudamon, AlturKabuterimon, Togemon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, BaoHuckmon)

 

Neo says he is impressed that Rei is a Chosen Child. 

 

They all fight, but RiseGreymon seems to be stronger than normal, Our heroes combine their attack. RizeGreymon is weakened, but he can still fight. Neo then says he has all he needs, He has actually recorded all the gang’s Digimon’s Data, he then does something that paralyzes RiseGreymon, claiming that he no longer need him. He then uses a smoke bomb and runs away.

 

The gang has no idea what just happened. When they look at RiseGreymon, he seems to be slowly dying! Rei wants Koushiro to save him somehow, Koushiro hooks up RiseGreymon to his Laptop and starts typing something, he is trying to reverse the Evolution. With the help of Tentomon’s precise eyesight, Koushiro is able to de-volve RiseGreymon into an Egg. It hatches into a Petitmon. He looks sad, not knowing why Neo did that. Rei picks him up, comforting him. 

 

Sora asks Taichi how he knows Neo. Taichi explains he and Neo were best friends when they were kids, and that Neo always won everything they did. But on one Huge Magic the Gathering Tournament, Taichi won with his Dragon Deck. Neo was very salty about it. Then a few days later, Neo just vanished. Taichi believes it must have something to do with the Digital World. 

 

He asks Petitmon if he knows anything. Petitmon says he was a Petitmon, who was playing around with a Digivice until he evolved into a Koromon when he throwed up the Digivice, and Neo fell down from the sky, Neo was a confused child that wanted to know more about the Digital World when Koromon had explained where they are. Koromon evolves into a Agumon(2006) to save Neo from a Goblimon. They went on a Exploration Trip, they encountered many Digimon, good or mean, and dangerous ruins where they find weird stuff, the duo was inseparable. 

 

Then they found his Crest, but Petitmon doesn’t remember what it looked like as he never saw it so much. Neo was frequently trying to find a way to activate it. When he found a Temple, he went in alone, and came out looking more determined and... mean looking. The Crest had somehow turned dark and made Agumon(2006) Blast Shinka into RiseGreymon.

 

Then they found a Glitch in the Digital Zone and used it to escape to the Real World. Petitmon followed Neo as he wanted to see the Real World and he still trusted Neo. Neo got a Laptop and got in contact with Vamdemon, striking an agreement, he would help him with a Base of Operation if he got data of the Chosen Children. 

 

Petitmon starts crying, he should have stopped Neo a long while ago. Rei gives him an apple to make him stop being sad, he gets little happier and evolves into Babydmon. 

 

Taichi realizes that Neo is somehow controlled by the Dark Crest or something that. The only thing they have to do now is waiting for Neo to appear again and save him. Rei takes Babydmon home, now depressed that her brother is evil somehow. Huckmon says that they will save him, even if they have to use force to do it. Rei nodes and kisses Huckmon on he forehead. Huckmon blushes and tries to throw up. 

 

Meanwhile, with Neo. He has created a New Digimon

 

-Episode 33-40

(Two New Episodes: 

Neo Strike Back, Arkadiamon!

Coredramon Vs Coredramon, Groundramon’s Wrath)

 

**Rei, Huckmon, Dracomon and Neo’s Story**

Babydmon has evolved into Dracomon. 

 

Because of Neo’s recording and data, Vamdemon now knows The Chosen Children's strength and weaknesses. 

 

Meanwhile as the Story to save Hikari happens, As Rei and co. try to help the others, Neo appears with a New Digimon, an Arkadiamon, who absorbs data from dying Digimon 

 

**Digimon Analyzer:**

ARKADIAMON! A BEWITCHED BEAST DIGIMON THAT CAN ABSORB OTHER DIGIMON TO GET STRONGER!

LEVEL: CHILD

ATTRIBUTE: VIRUS

TYPE: BEWITCHED BEAST

SPECIAL ATTACK: SOUL ABSORPTION 

 

He then is beating up BaoHuckmon. Rei gets in the way, not wanting her partner to be hurt anymore. Dracomon tries to reason with Neo. Neo just ignores him, claiming Arkadiamon needs more strength for something. Dracomon screams in frustration when suddenly Neo’s Digivice reacts, Dracomon evolves into a...

 

**Digimon Analyzer:**

COREDRAMON! THE EVOLVED FORM OF DRACOMON IS A DRAGON DIGIMON WHO HAVE ASSIMILATED BLUE DIAMANTE!

LEVEL: ADULT

ATTRIBUTE: VACCINE

TYPE: DRAGON

SPECIAL ATTACK: BLUE FLARE BREATH

 

Coredramon is able to hurt Arkadiamon, so BaoHuckmon beats it up. Arkadiamon escapes. Neo is impressed, but he has some reinforcement. A Green Coredramon!

 

**Digimon Analyzer:**

COREDRAMON! THE EVOLVED FORM OF DRACOMON IS A DRAGON MADE ASSIMILATED GREEN MALACHITE. IF DRACOMONS SEES EACH OTHER, THEY WILL TRY TO KILL THE OTHER!!

LEVEL: ADULT

ATTRIBUTE: VIRUS

TYPE: DRAGON

SPECIAL ATTACK: GREEN FLARE BREATH

 

The two Coredramon’s gets looked into battle, being more vicious than normal. BaoHuckmon helps while trying to not get hit by mistake by Coredramon(Blue). Coredramon(Green) screams and shines. It evolves into...

 

**Digimon Analyzer:**

GROUNDRAMON! THE EVOLVED FORM OF VIRUS COREDRAMON IS A EARTH DRAGON DIGIMON WITH GIANT MUTATED WINGS

LEVEL: PERFECT

ATTRIBUTE: EARTH DRAGON

TYPE: VIRUS

SPECIAL ATTACK: SCRAPLESS CLAW

 

BaoHuckmon and Coredramon gets rekt. Groundramon holds Coredramon with Scrapless Claw and squishes him as hard it can. Rei shouts why is Neo doing this. Neo says the end justifiesy the means, he is going to reshape his Honor, he will do it. His crest suddenly shines, and he screams in pain. A shape of a triangle with a hexagon star with a sided square fade in and out on the crest. Neo’s Digivice turns Silver, while the buttons gets red. 

 

”Coredramon! CHOU-SHINKA!!”

 

Coredramon grabs two yellow orbs with his hands. Energy circles around as small wings shapes into his arms, his legs grows power-fuller and the nails turns orange, he gains white chest plates and his wings two 3 sizes and gains what appears to be a engine with a white horn with a orange top on it. 

 

”Wingdramon!"

 

-Episode 40: All Perfects Attack! Sparkling Angewomon

Changes: 

Meanwhile, close to Fuji TV

 

**Digimon Analyzer:**

WINGDRAMON! THE EVOVLED FORM OF VACCINE COREDRAMON IS ABLE TO BLOCK GRAVITY TO FLY MACH 20!

LEVEL: PERFECT

ATTRIBUTE: VACCINE

TYPE: SKY DRAGON

SPECIAL ATTACK: BLAZE SONIC BREATH

 

Now with his new strength and Mach 20 Speed, Wingdramon is able to beat Groundramon, it dies, but Arkadiamon appears and absorb the Data! It makes it evolve into...

 

**Digimon Analyzer:**

ARKADIAMON ADULT! ARKADIAMON HAS RISEN TO IT’S ADULT FORM AND IS MORE DANGEROUS THAN BEFORE

LEVEL: ADULT

ATTRIBUTE: VIRUS

TYPE: BEWITCHED BEAST

SPECIAL ATTACK: SNATCH WHIP

 

Arkadiamon lands and Neo is about to walk up, but before he does, he says to Rei that he is also doing this for her. He jumps up on Arkadiamon and flies away on him. 

 

Wingdramon carries BaoHuckmon, as he can’t fly, up to the top of Fuji TV, while Rei rides on his back, They shoot their attacks into he Saint Air circle like the others to give Angewomon more power to kill Vamdemon.

 

The clouds however doesn’t vanishes, so it seems they need to beat Neo...

 

-Episode 41: Arkadiamon Perfect! Combining Both Worlds?!

Left over Digimon’s from Vamdemon’s Group is getting killed and absorbed by Arkadiamon Adult. Our heroes races to the largest building in the city. At The Top, everyone sees Neo, riding a Snimon(Who is following Neo in fear of getting killed). Arkadiamon evolves into...

 

**Digimon Analyzer:**

ARKADIAMON PERFECT! ARKADIAMON HAS RISEN TO IT’S PERFECT FORM AND IS EVEN MORE DANGEROUS THAN BEFORE!

LEVEL: PERFECT

ATTRIBUTE: VIRUS

TYPE: BEWITCHED BEAST

SPECIAL ATTACK: FREEZE TENTACLE AND DOT MATRIX

 

Arkadiamon gains energy hands and rises them into the air, and energy field starts forming in the sky. Everyone evolves into their strongest form and flies at the behemoth. Except for Zudomon and BaoHuckmon as they can’t fly...

 

Neo starts monologging that everything is falling into place, he will be able to fuse the Real World and the Digital World. The gang ask why he would do that. Neo claims he is doing it for Rei! In that temple, he heard someone saying he could give Neo the ability to save Rei, if he let him embrace the darkness. Neo wanted nothing but to make Rei able to walk again, so he accepted it and gained the Crest of Darkness and learned that Rei can walk in this world as everything is Data, Real World Damages is none existent here. 

 

Neo’s Ultimate Plan is to fuse the Digital World and the Human World! As long as Rei gets her legs fixed, he will do anything to achieve it, even if Digimon’s will die when that happens. Realizing that she is the reason her brother is soon committing Mass Genozied for her sake, she rolls her wheelchair and falls down. BaoHuckmon jumps after her, but can’t keep up. Rei looks at her Partner and says that even if they are arguing all the time, they are still loyal enough for each other to protect one another. Rei’s Crest shines and BaoHuckmon roars the loudest he can. 

 

-Episode 42: Double Chou-Shinka! SaviorHuckmon and Wingdramon!!

 

Rei’s Digivice turns Bronze, while buttons gets black. 

 

”BaoHuckmon! CHOU-SHINKA!!”

 

BaoHuckmon’s legs detached and attached again, and changes shapes into blades, the tail extends and the blade gets sharper, crimson blades extends from his claws as they grow bigger, the same with his claws, he gets uprooted and his cape grows longer. His horn turns upright, white and sharper...

 

”SaviorHuckmon!"

 

**Digimon Analyzer:**

SAVIORHUCKMON! THE EVOLVED FORM OF BAOHUCKMON IS NOW A STEP CLOSER TO BECOMING A ROYAL KNIGHT!

LEVEL: PERFECT

ATTRIBUTE: DATA

TYPE: DRAGON MAN

SPECIAL ATTACK: TRIDENT SABER

 

Now being able to fly, SaviorHuckmon takes up the pace and saves Rei in the last second. He flies back up. Rei wants Neo to stop, none of this is worth it. Digimon are living creatures like humans, not wanting them to die just so she can get back her legs. Neo is in a state of shock. He realizes that he made her sister to almost commit suicided. Neo screams in pain, so those Arkadiamon. Neo’s Crest of Darkness looses it’s darkness. Snimon panics and Neo falls of, Dracomon reacts and evolves into Coredramon and saves Neo, Arkadiamon absorbs Snimon and starts attacking our heroes. 

 

With the Gang, Neo is in a depressed state, he looks at his Crest, he found out by that voice that it’s a Crest of Honor. Neo feels he doesn’t deserve it. What is honor if he just kills innocence. Hiroaki says that Honor is a bond, not an emotion. Even if it was the wrong way, Neo wanted to help Rei. Neo apologies to Rei and wants everything to be right again. The Crest of Honor, colored silver with a marking that is a triangle with a hexagon star with a sided square(CSolarstorm from Deviantart) shines and Coredramon becomes Wingdramon again!

 

Our heroes is able to kill Arkadiamon! As everyone turns back to normal, Neo nods to Wingdramon and he attacks MetalGreymon! He turns into Agumon. Taichi gets angry at this, but Neo just claims he is still the best! Taichi smiles, giving Neo the win. 

 

In the Elevator, Agumon asks why Neo was afraid that Rei would die. Don’t humans have a Village of Beginnings? Tight explains that no, when a Human dies, they’re dead. The Digimons realizes this and want to protect them so they never die, but finds out that Age is a thing. All Chosen Children comforts their digimon’s. Augment promises he will do his best as long as he can. 

 

-Episode 42

 

PicoDevimon is DEVIMON!(NOT SHIT, IDIOTS!)

 

Neo explains that the weird energy he gave RiseGreymon was a smuged of ShineGreymon, a Ultimate Form Digimon and the final form of RiseGreymon

 

-Episode 43

 

-Episode 44

Rei and Neo is somewhere else...


	5. "Dark Master Arc" and the Secund Movie

-Episode 50

 

Dracomon was meant to become a Ryudamon

-Nobody thought of that Agumon(2006) turned into a Dracomon when Koushiro reversed the Evolution

 

-Episode 51

 

-Episode 52: Oh Wind! Oh Light! SaberLeomon

Change:

There is a Guilmon with Ogremon, Otamamon and Gekomon

 

**Digimon Analyzer:**

GUILMON! A SMALL CHILD LEVEL DIGIMON THAT HAS THE DIGITAL HAZARD ON IT’S STOMACH.

LEVEL: CHILD

ATTRIBUTE: VIRUS

TYPE: REPTILE

SPECIAL ATTACK: FIREBALL AND ROCK BREAKER 

 

He joins the Resistance Group to fight Piemon

 

-Episode 53: Bombing Misson! Mugendramon

Change: 

Koushiro is able to hack into the City’s Main Computer and is amazed by the technology, but he looks back and sees the Medicine Hikari needs, he decides to not get more knowledge, to save someone else. Tentomon Warp Shinka

 

**Digimon Analyzer:**

HERAKLEKABUTERIMON! AN INSECT DIGIMON WITH GIANT POWERFUL GOLDEN SHAPED ARMS!

LEVEL: ULTIMATE

ATTRIBUTE: VACCINE

TYPE: INSECT

SPECIAL ATTACK: GIGA BLASTER

 

-Episode 54: Farewell Numemon

Change: 

Some of Hiker’s Light is absorbed into Angewomon and she Kyūkyo Shinka into...

 

**Digimon Analyzer:**

HOLYDRAMON! A HOLY DRAGON DIGIMON IS THE HEROIC RULER OF THE SKY!

LEVEL: ULTIMATE

ATTRIBUTE: VACCINE

TYPE: HOLY DRAGON

SPECIAL ATTACK: HOLY FLAME

 

-Episode 56: The Clown from Hell, Piemon

Change: 

Sora realizes that everyone does care about the others... or something like that so Biyomon Warp Shinka into Hououmon

 

**Digimon Analyzer:**

HOUOUMON! A HOLY BEAST DIGIMON WITH MAJESTIC WINGS

LEVEL: ULTIMATE

ATTRIBUTE: VACCINE

TYPE: HOLY BEAST

SPECIAL ATTACK: STARLIGHT EXPLOSION

 

-Episode 58: The Final Dark Enemy

Changes: 

Rei and Neo reflect their time when they got their Crest to activate.

 

-Episode 59: A New World

Changes: 

Rei and Huckmon is under a tree. They both reflect about their relationship. It really didn’t have a good start, atlas they got along later. They both hug and hope they can make a new friendship bond.

 

Neo and Dracomon is in the Desert. Neo is looking at the distance. He starts monologuing that he was a fool. He never apologized to Dracomon. He does it now. Dracomon is just happy his Partner is his normal self. They hug again.

 

And the Adventures End Like Normal... For now...

 

Adventure The Movie 2: Our War Game

https://www.deviantart.com/4everbacon/art/What-s-A-Few-Raindrops-Between-Friends-376565639

+Rei and Neo trying to help but their Digimon getting rekt is all this movie need.


End file.
